Welcome to Jerusalem
by graceful.falling.feather
Summary: Kimberly was at the renaissance fair when she fell down a cliff, but instead of dieing she landed in Jerusalem. Meeting the assassin Altair, but is extremly confused. Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed, or any of the characters!


Altair stepped into an entrance examining what came into his view. He knew that he had to be rather careful how he went about this assassination, considering how cautious this man was. Suddenly from behind him a gate slammed to the ground, he knew it had to be the work of his target. He then calmly set his eyes forward looking for an exit; Altair knew that Talal was not so far away. Altair took note of three men who all looked equally starved, and they all seemed to have lost the will to fight against their cages and chains.

"What is it now, slaver?" Altair called out in disgust

"Do not call me that!" replied somewhere from above. "My only desire to help these men" Talal continued in a defensive tone "just I was once helped in troubled times."

"You show no aid, keeping these men locked up like this!" Altair called out as he past slave who was outreaching a thin limb from his cage.

"Imprisoning them?" Talal answered, baffled "I keep them safe, preparing them for the journey that lies ahead"

"What journey?" Altair his tone ever so slightly changing to anger. "This life they lead, it is of servitude"

"You know nothing!" Talal said in amusement " it was pointless too lead you here! To think I could lift the veil of ignorance from your eyes!" Talal shouted to his soon to be murderer.

"I understand well enough!" slightly irritated and having enough of Talal's games "come forward!"

The gate in front of Altair opened allowing him to enter the next room.

"So you want to see the man who brought you here?" called Talal.

"You did not bring me here! I have come here on my own accord" Altair called back to his target. He watched armed men gather around from above, surrounding him.

"Did you?" Talal chuckled to himself "I was the one who unbarred the door; I was the one who cleared the path. Did you ever raise a blade on a single man of mine?

Consider this a kindness because all of this I did for you!" Talal said to his enemy from below. "Step in the light and for you I will grant a final favor"

Once the assassin stepped a foot into the light, he was surrounded by guards.

Talal allowed his face become visible to the assassin and almost smugly said to Altair "here I stand what you wish?"

Altair made it clear as he pulled out his own sword against his next victim.

She was ready, fully armored and buzzing with excitement for the renaissance fair! Only one problem, she was in charge of watching her younger siblings. After her mother had passed away, it seemed like she was the one who had to watch them, feed them, make sure the homework was done, and make sure that their laundry was done, in the mornings she had to get them up, and sometimes SHE had to clean up the messes they made in the house. She felt like she was their maid, taking on all the responsibilities since she was twelve. Her father often was on "business trips" leaving her in charge of two rascals. Of course her father sent a friend over to check on them every now and again, but still most of the time she still did a lot of the chores!

She was sixteen and getting quite frustrated with her eight and ten year old siblings. They made it seem like they had all the time in the world. She sighed as she called upstairs to her siblings "Ellise, Cody? What is taking so long?" she hurried upstairs to find them sucked in the realm of games. Totally oblivious to what she just said, as she grabbed the controller from Ellise she whined "we were taking turns!"

For a brief second she glanced at the screen, great it was the game that made no sense at all. Not that the sixteen year old didn't enjoy games, she just didn't like this game and didn't want to know it. She turned off the game and picked up her younger brother and held the hand of her younger sister

"Come on, I am sure Mike is waiting for us outside."

When she got in the car with her cousin Mike he smiled and said "So, Kimberly I see you're dressed as a knight, same as last year, planning on actually beating me this year?" the boy stretched the word Kimberly because he knew how much she hated her name.

"You won't stand a chance!" she said in triumph. It could have been her imagination but she thought she heard Ellise giggle at that. Turning to her younger sister she said "what?"

Kimberly's younger brother, who was dressed as a thief, smiled and replied "you said the exact same thing last year."

"How do you remember that? You were only like, eight" she said

Now was the little wizard turn "because of the way you said it" her younger sister replied.

* * *

_What do you guys think? I hope I didn't make it too confusing between Kimberly's and Altair's parts! In this fan fiction I plan on switching between perspectives quite often throughout the story, and not just between Kimberly and Altair. If there are any mistakes or something you don't like please review. As for the humor part of this story, I wasn't ever the funniest one in my family…. So I will try my best on that part. And there is another part to this chapter, I just thought this chapter was getting long. Anyway I hope you guys have a great day, and thank you for reading!_


End file.
